Szeherezada Chaahate hain
Osobowość Większość swojego (nie)życia upiorka spędziła sama. Jest bardzo nieśmiała i nieufna do tego stopnia, że jest odtrącana już po pierwszym zapoznaniu. Niektóre potwory mają ją za dziwaczkę, prawda jest taka, że niełatwo zdobyć jej zaufanie, dżinka też łatwo się poddaje, woli usuwać się innym z drogi.Wydaje się być kruchą i 'nudną' osobą łatwo nią manipulować i przekonać do swoich racji.She jest też strasznie łatwowierna i ulega wpływowi innych przez co często robi rzeczy wbrew sobie. Wygląd Szeheryzade posiada długie szafirowe włosy, spina je w kucyk, jej skóra ma alabastrowy odcień. Oczy dżinki mają kolor zielony, a jej brwi -granatowy. Jest też wyższa od przeciętnego potwora. Klasyczny potwór Dżinny (arab. جن) – demony i duchy powstałe z czystego ognia bez dymu (w niektórych wersjach wierzeń z czystego płomienia oraz obłoku pary), które posiadają nadnaturalną potęgę i są niewidzialne, mogą jednak przyjmować dowolną postać (człowieka, zwierzęcia lub potwora). Utożsamiały one wrogie człowiekowi siły natury. Uważano ich za mieszkańców pustyni. Wiara w dżinny stanowiła bardzo istotny składnik religii Arabów w okresie przed przyjęciem przez nich islamu. Jako pozostałość mitologicznych wyobrażeń z przedmuzułmańskiej Arabii pojawiły się także w islamie, gdzie stanowią trzecią kategorię rozumnych istot stworzonych przez Boga (obok aniołów i ludzi). Dżinny w wierzeniach muzułmańskich dzielą się na dobre i złe. Dobre służą Bogu i pomagają ludziom (w szczególności prorokom), zaś złe (ifrity, sile i ghule) szkodzą. Czasem do złych dżinnów zalicza się szatana (szejtana). Podobnie jak ludzie, dżinny dzielą się na plemiona i rody. Relacje Dżinka przez swoją nieśmiałość ma mało kontaktów, posiada jednak maleńkie grono prawdziwych przyjaciół. (głównie swoich znalazców). Rodzina Szeheryzade jest córką dżinnów. O rodzinie dżinki wiadomo tyle, że była biedna, aby zapewnić córce byt, pewnej nocy jej matka zamknęła ją w lampie i wrzuciła do rzeki w nadziei, że ktoś ją znajdzie. Zwierzak Zwierzakiem She jest złota małpka imieniem Tala. Przyjaciele Pierwszą upiorką z jaką zaprzyjaźniła się dżinka była Cherry Cheedar. Dziewczyny poznały się na korytarzu, gdy na siebie wpadły. Cherry świetnie rozumie jej problemy, sama nie jest miss popularności przez swoją tendencję do plotkowania i nadgryzania wszystkiego wokół niej. Cherry to najlepsza przyjaciółka dżinki. Dobre relacje ma też z Genevieve Sequin-lux i San-Hee Yumehą I Yasiną Meerme. oraz Mią Pyramids. Mia w przeszłości była 'znalazcą' dżinki.Kupiła wtedy lampę by podarować ją bratu.Jednak w jej mieszkaniu okazało się że lampa jest magiczna.Ostatecznie Sheheryzade została u Mii aż do spełnienia ostatniego siódmego życzenia.Ostatnim życzeniem Mii było by She stała się całkowicie niezależna, 'wolna' i spełniała życzenia nie tylko znalazców ale także innych.Jednak She nie potrafiła poradzić sobie 'na wolności' a nawet chowała przez długi czas urazę do Mii.Zanim przeniosła się do straszyceum długo tułała się po świecie w poszukiwaniu swojego miejsca na Ziemi. Jednak Mia,Yasina,Genevieve i San to bardziej jej dobre koleżanki niż przyjaciółki. Miłość: Szeheryzadzie trudno znaleźć nową sympatię, ponieważ większość upiorów ma ją za dziwaczkę, marzy jednak o prawdziwej miłości dla której będzie w stanie zrobić wszystko. Ciekawostki *Jej nazwisko w przetłumaczeniu oznacza 'spełniać'. *Uwielbia owoce mango. *Nie ma zdolności manualnych,nie potrafi przyszyć nawet guzika. *Kiedyś była w sklepie zoologicznym ale oblazło ją stado papug które wzieło jej spinki za obiad.Od tamtej pory dżinka nie znosi ptaków a w szczególności papug. *Mimo iż dżinny przeważnie spełniają trzy życzenia,Sheheryzade jest w stanie spełnić ich aż siedem.Wiąże się to z datą jej urodzin 07.07 o godzinie siódmej rano. *Jej imię bazuje na głównej bohaterce 'Baśni z tysiąca i jednej nocy' imieniem Szeherezada. *Jej drugie imię brzmi Shimmer. *Jest jedynaczką. *Nie ma kuzynów ani kuzynek. Po czym ją poznać? * Ma na twarzy tatuaż w kształcie słońca i księżyca. * Nigdy nie nosi sukienek. * Ubiera się tylko w odcieniach fioletu i różu. * Jej oczy świecą w ciemności. Drop Dead Diary Moja Buu-nikalna cecha: Realizuję! Dla mnie nigdy nie jest za późno na spełnienie nie tylko swoich planów i marzeń. Ksywka: She,Shine. Ulubione powiedzonka: Masz co chciałaś,No,wreszcie! W szkole najbardziej lubi:w-f wszystko jest lepsze od siedzenia w ławce! ...A najmniej:Fizykę.Działa na nią lepiej niż kołysanka. Zwierzak:Małpka imieniem Tala. 'Nie rusza się bez: '''Spinek i klamry do włosów. '''Sekrety jej pokoju: '''W dormitorium ma na ścianie półkę z pokaźną kolekcją butelek z piaskiem,mapę nieba oraz prawdziwy perski dywan.(latający!) Niezapomniane cytaty Wystąpienia 'On the trail of The Mummy '''(film pełnometrażowy) Miejsce pochodzenia Galeria Sheheryzade Njihuni.jpg|Pierwszy 'art' Sheheryzady. Sheheryzade 3d look.jpg|'Filmowy' art She. she.jpg|Pierwszy rysunek She. Dark She.jpg|Na potrzeby filmu. She eg.jpg|Exchange Program (Arabia). She fft.jpg|She w 'Freaky Field Trip'. Kategoria:Uczniowie Monster High Kategoria:Wymyślone postacie Kategoria:Dziewczyny Kategoria:Dżinny Kategoria:Rochi mouscedes